


Cat Eyes, Apples, and One-Sided

by KogamiShizu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KogamiShizu/pseuds/KogamiShizu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messenger!Krystal Princess!Esperanza Doctor!Kyle<br/>Kyle+Esperanza=Love<br/>Kyle+Krystal=One-Sided</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Eyes, Apples, and One-Sided

Whenever she looks at him now, there would no longer be indifference.

Her insides would squirm, her eyes would shift more than usual and there would this… strange lingering feeling. It isn't unpleasant, surprisingly, but it irks her to no end because she does not know what it is.

(Lastly, she would crave for his smile because it is beautiful, vibrant and sincere—)

Krystal hates not knowing, not understanding.

Especially when it is about herself.

. . .

  
Drowning.

It is a word that could describe how she feels.

She had known all too well that her Master (Kyle) and Mistress (Esperanza) were in love.

(Honestly, those love birds. Did they really think that it had been unnoticeable? The touches, the smiles, the red cheeks were all too damn obvious.)

And it hurts.

It hurts when they held hands and spoke of soft words that they would only utter to each other.

She drowns when she sees them and she realizes she has fallen for whom she's never supposed to fall for.

. . .

She eats apples nowadays and teases him whenever he catches her eating them.

He would ask why she likes them now and she would answer him by saying that his hair streak always reminds her of apples. He would blush then laugh because she eats them for such a silly reason.

Odd, she laughs along with him for the fun of it but she does not feel mirth, instead emptiness that she couldn't quite ignore.

It's not silly at all, really.

There is one apple she could not attain for the fruit had fallen into somebody else's hands.

Too late, too late.

. . .

She likes Esperanza.

(If not, she wouldn't call her Mistress. Much less serve under her.)

That is why— she suspects— she couldn't summon enough (any) anger, bitterness, hatred or any other ugly, ugly feelings that would make her face scrunch up in disgust towards herself when Esperanza would cross her mind.

Jealousy, on the other hand, is there. She knows this because there is a sharp tinge of unhappiness when she thinks about her Mistress but it had never surpassed that point. She sees friendship, laughter, teasing and colourful moments she had always thought it was impossible for the likes of her to possess whenever she faces her instead.

She couldn't hate herself for it.

(The times she spent with them? She loves every single one.)

But most of all, she thinks that Esperanza— strong, brave, honest— and him are a perfect match.

While she truly doesn't deserve him.

. . .

Happy. She is happy where she is.

Esperanza entrusts her with his protection when she couldn't be there for him.

She finds this comforting and it is enough.

There is faith, there is trust and they believe in her.

In return, she will protect them both to the end.

And she finds that it is enough.

. . .

—End—


End file.
